boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Chalky White
Albert "' {C}'Chalky" White (played by Michael Kenneth Williams), is the unofficial leader of the African-American community in Atlantic City. Relationships *Mrs. White: Wife *Maybelle White: Daughter *Lester White: Son *Nucky Thompson: Bootlegging connection Season 1 Chalky is brought in to replace Mickey Doyle as the head of Nucky's bootlegging affairs after Doyle's arrest by Nelson Van Alden and other Prohibition agents. Chalky's operation takes the whiskey that Nucky has smuggled across the Canadian border, cuts and repackages it, allowing Nucky to get 3000 bottles out of the initial 500. After discussion - and Nucky's confusion at Chalky's use of the word "motherfucker" - they settle on a 65-35 split of the profits. {C}As the operation gets under way, Chalky leaves his warehouse to find the words "Liquor Kills" carved into his Packard - and his chauffeur Kendall lynched outside the building. Anxious to avoid a race war in an election year, Nucky says they need to cover this up and make it look like a shooting by a jealous husband - a move requiring Eli to shoot the man's body. Chalky bitterly consents, but insists the deal is now a 50-50 split. (Broadway Limited) After Doyle switches sides back to Nucky and informs him of the D'Alessios conspiring with Luciano and Rothstein, Nucky meets with Chalky to discuss Lansky's original offer. He encourages Chalky to meet with Lansky and agree to whatever deal is being proposed, in order to lure as many of the D'Alessios in one place as possible. Chalky meets with Lansky, along with Lucien and Matteo D'Alessio, and accepts an offer to become Rothstein's point man in Atlantic City. However, when one of the brothers makes an offhand comment about Chalky driving a Packard, he realizes that they were responsible for the lynching and draws two pistols on the men. {C}After Nucky and Jimmy come to Chalky's warehouse where Lansky and the D'Alessios are bound, Nucky chastises Chalky for not waiting until all men are in one place. Jimmy soon after shoots Lucien in the head for mouthing off and Chalky instructs his men to take Lucien's corpse to the dump. An enraged Matteo promises that when his brothers return Chalky will meet the same fate as Kendall. Without a word, Chalky walks over to Matteo and pins him against a post, strangling him to death with his bare hands. (The Emerald City) Season 2 Chalky's distillery is attacked by Klansman, who shoot and kill four of his bootleggers; in retaliation, Chalky kills one and wounds another as they make an escape. Nucky orders the police to arrest Chalky for his own protection. While in prison, Chalky is moved to an all-black cell where he is taunted by an out-of-towner named Dunn Purnsley. Chalky does not respond, but instead marshalls the loyalty of his other cellmates so that they will beat Purnsley on his behalf. After being bailed out, Chalky attends a meeting of black citizens whose gratefulness to him turns into anger when the subject of the murdered bootleggers is brought up. Nucky tells Chalky that, like Nucky, he must restrain himself from seeking revenge for the time. Nucky leaves, telling Chalky to "be a good boy... enjoy your family." Season 2 reveals Chalky to have an upwardly mobile family, including a college-bound oldest daughter. He gives his consent to have an aspiring medical student court her. At the dinner where they are introduced to the boy, Chalky takes exception to his family and their guest mocking his "country ways." He gets angry and leaves them to entertain alone as he whittles. Memorable Quotes *''"These here my daddy tools."'' *''"Well... I ain't buildin' no bookcases.'' *"How you know I drive a Packard?" *"Motherfucker" Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Atlantic City Category:Browse